When I plead, you don't listen
by nair4ever
Summary: 'Your girlfriend called and you didn't answer, how dare you? Weren't you supposed to be the world's greatest boyfriend' he really was, at least to her. Devil knows what awful thing dragged her away from him…but it was too late to feel sentimental now. This was just getting drunk with her best friend and drinking buddy, nothing more.
1. Sapphire blue

This is my second attempt at a short story, so be gentle on me :D don't forget to favorite and review.

This is post season 6 finale.

* * *

She knew right away coming back from Paris would be a mistake, a fatal one. Still she didn't budge. She tapped her china glaze manicured nails nervously against the arm rest and wondered how much her life has changed this past 5 years.

There she was, Blair Waldorf, 29 now and still looking like a goddess, captivating men wherever she went. Her brown locks swished behind her as she exited her private jet.

She let herself enjoy that old feeling of New York, her only true love besides Paris as she liked to say.

Here she was again, back where ''she belonged'', it felt weird, no, Blair would never use such a low class word; it felt out of place. Here she once ruled along with her prince named Archibald, until a dark beast referred to as Bass came along and ruined her fairytale.

She winced at the thought of Chuck, not even the slightest in a good way. She would never forgive him for taking away the best years of her life and one very expensive divorce. What was she thinking anyway? Getting married in Central Park in a rushed ceremony followed by going straight to the police station?

She wasn't surprised when she caught him one day screwing his secretary while he was supposed to be on a ''business meeting''

So she retrieved back to the place Chuck dared to call home, took the essential stuff she had to and ended up _with him._

''Miss Waldorf, we're here'' the driver breaks her out of her musings

It's Dan and Serena's 5th wedding anniversary, Serena insisted on coming, using the excuse that she never met Ellie Humphrey, their now 3 year old daughter, to guilt her in to coming.

She nervously stood in the elevator, dreading of having to face all those people she used to call family and friends, most of all dreaded to face him, especially after that debacle 4 years ago, she wondered if he would even remember.

''Blair'' she heard a familiar voice of a bubbly blonde person who was now rushing towards her to end up hugging her tightly

''I can't believe you're finally here'' she said. A little blonde clone of Serena's came running after. Blair looked down at the little bundle of joy beneath her

''Blair this is Ellie, Ellie this is auntie Blair, remember I told you about her'' little one smiled a toothy grin and even Blair who was an ice queen had to melt. She knelt down and hugged Ellie

''Hi-'' she said smiling at the little girl ''Gosh you are so pretty aren't you''

''You'we pwetty too'' Ellie cooed playing with Blair's chocolate locks

''Come on, you have to see everyone else'' Serena urged Blair happily, taking Ellie with her

Blair's stomach clenched, she didn't have to see them, she didn't want to. She wanted away from this place, back to her home, back to Paris.

An hour later she stood out on the balcony, soaking up the cool New York air, grateful to God he spared her of hurting and didn't send him here today. Spoke too soon.

''Blair?'' a deep voice she could recognize anywhere spoke behind her. She clenched the cold metal fence hard. So many thoughts ran through her head, first of them being '_How easy would it be to just jump and spare myself of all this mess_''

She couldn't muster enough strength to speak so she just nodded bluntly, all too soon she felt him near her, she cautiously turned around to be faced with his periwinkle eyes. Those eyes were ruining her chance of any normalcy.

''It's really you, you're back'' he whispered breathlessly

''I'm not back for you'' she hissed and left him standing there alone, once more.

''No, not this time'' she heard him yell after her. She froze in place. ''You are not going to run away from me again'' he said, his voice kind of devastated

Their little play was suddenly cut short by a dished blonde entering the balcony. She looked somehow all too perfect, not in a good way though. She was kind of mechanic, her hair platinum blonde, not a hair out of place, her waist almost nonexistent, what looked like surgically endowed chest, her blue eyes shone with fake glimmer.

''Nate, where have you gone, I was looking all over the place for you'' she said coming closer, Nate's breath kind of hitched, why in the hell did she have to show up now

''Oh my God, you're Blair Waldorf'' she said excitedly ''I'm a big fan of your work, you designed my wedding gown but I had it imported from Paris so we never met, I'm Rosalie-'' she extended her arm and Blair shook it, Nate watched the whole exchange on needles, this wasn't needed ''-Rosalie Archibald'' the blond spoke and both Blair's and Nate's heart dropped for a second

''Archibald?'' Blair whispered more to herself but she could hear her, Nate's eyes locked with Blair's trying wordlessly, desperately to explain.

''Yeah, I'm married to Nate'' the blonde spoke as Blair felt tears brimming in her eyes

''Oh-'' she looked away ''-great…so great. Listen I have to go'' she brushed them off and went inside…little did she know she was taking Nate's heart right with her.

* * *

She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for facing all of these people who now made her sick; she wasn't ready for meeting Nate. She wasn't ready for meeting his WIFE.

Never in her life did she feel so stupid. Of course he would be married. He was hot of the press, New York's mayor, most eligible bachelor. Obviously not anymore.

She let herself fall in to the silk sapphire sheets of the Hampton inn. Why of all colors did they have to be sapphire blue? Was this karma kicking her back in the ass for leaving four years ago?

Sleep was not an option this early at…. ugh 2 am.

She dragged her Chanel, head to toe form down to the bar and decided to end this night with a cliché, to hell with everything. That included ordering unmistakably un lady like drinks like…the Red eyed slut cocktail (she would rename it later the blue eyed slut).

After about 4 of those and a set of the ones whose names were too complicated for her to remember at this time, she somehow managed to drag herself back to her room.

She wanted to lay down, she really wanted to, but those sheets were poking at her heart

* * *

''_Blair, what's wrong?'' he asked concerned seeing her dished crying figure walking out of the elevator_

''_That son of a bitch cheated on me. I caught him today with his secretary-'' she said trough her tears as she came closer inside, bawling into his shirt a moment after. His fists clenched. That bastard, how could he do this to her? If he had a wife as Blair, he would never even look at another woman-_

''_Shhh calm down. You wanna go somewhere and talk?'' he asked trying to calm her down, it wasn't the first time she came bawling like this because of Chuck. Nate would take her on a stroll around the park and convince her Chuck would change. He wasn't sure whether he was lying to her or himself_

''_I wanna go somewhere and drink'' she said and made Nate laugh a bit_

''_Well we can do that here, can't we?'' she retrieved from his embrace and wiped away her tears._

''_I was the biggest moron in this world to think he would change for me'' she said sadly an hour later. They were spread over the suit's floor, both of them half drunk_

''_Nah-'' he said and finished his Jack and coke ''-you were just in love''_

''_Well I'm not anymore'' she said. Nate looked at her quizzically ''I'm not'' she said once more, this time louder ''I haven't been for a while…but a part of me wanted to believe that all this years of struggle were worth something, guess what, they weren't''_

''_You sound emo'' he made a casual remark and send her laughing_

''_Thanks, now I feel so much better'' his phone rang and broke their little discussion. He checked the callers ID and let it go to voicemail_

''_Who was that?'' she said as she poured herself more scotch _

''_You have to control everything don't you?'' he teased, knowing she would glare at him any second…yeah there it was. He laughed and threw his phone away_

''_Sage'' he said blankly, staring in to space_

''_Your girlfriend called and you didn't answer, how dare you? Weren't you supposed to be the world's greatest boyfriend?'' he really was, at least to her. Devil knows what awful thing dragged her away from him…but it was too late to feel sentimental now. This was just getting drunk with her best friend and drinking buddy, nothing more._

''_Yeah well-'' he rested his head against the couch, right next to her ''-right now I'm not the world's greatest boyfriend I'm just….drunk'' he said and she laughed out loud, it brought a smile to his face seeing her happy again_

''_Well you know-'' she said but stopped…even her drunken brain told her it wouldn't be smart to finish her thought_

''_What?'' he asked turning his head towards her. Their faces were so close they could feel each other breathing. She shook her head lightly and sipped some more of her drink_

''_Nothing.'' And if she just left it at nothing, everything would be different. But this was Blair, she had to finish what was on her mind no matter what_

''_You were a perfect boyfriend to me…sometimes I just wonder what would have happened if it was us getting married last year'' she cursed herself for even bringing it up the minute she spoke_

_Nate's heart fluttered, it didn't do so for a long long time. He didn't even know why it did, whether it was regret or old feelings- it just did_

''_We could have been happy'' he spoke sadly_

''_You don't know that'' she said disappointed, why did she suddenly feel like crying_

''_I don't know it, but I can feel it'' he said and turned to gaze at those wild chocolate eyes of hers, suddenly they were the last thing he saw- her lips were pressed against his._

_He put his glass on the floor and embraced her with both of his arms pulling her on top of him. Sometimes he likes to wonder what would have happened if he just pulled away…she would apologize, he would apologize back, she would make a lame excuse about having to go nowhere in particular. That would be it. But it was far too late for that scenario._

_So she whispered sweet words of wanting and needing him like never before, he promised her he still loved her and he would give her what she needs. She decided to pretend she didn't hear the ''L'' word, it was too much for the moment. Right now she just wanted him, and only him. She longed for that feeling of being needed, of being a part of something. God knows Chuck didn't give her that; he never truly could, not on long term basis._

''_Tell me that you need me-'' she panted against his lips ''-it doesn't have to be romantic, just tell me''_

_He looked deep in to her eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation. Nothing. That was all permission he needed._

''_I do-'' he said kissing her once again, claiming her lips ''I need you so bad I can taste it-'' he kissed her jaw line, eliciting a moan from her side ''-I need you to make me feel alive again'' he whispered against the delicate skin of her neck _

_Her dress was gone in no time, just like his shirt, along with his pants. They found themselves completely out of control. Having sex like they were teenagers again, without a care in the world, on the floor of the hotel that belonged to her ''husband'' , the one who cheated on her earlier today. Yes, things were utterly fucked._

_Later on he carried her to his room. He was laying her down on the silky sapphire sheets, when she requested from him to make love to her again and again. She scolded herself a little after for using the term ''making love''. This was no such thing, tomorrow morning it would become a drunken mistake. Despite herself she would refer to it as one. He always was her favorite ''mistake''_

_Just as he predicted she would,the minute she fell asleep in his arms the night before, she was gone by the time he woke up the next morning. He just didn't realize he wouldn't see her for another four years._

* * *

So she violently teared the sheets of the bed and threw them on the floor. She was crying unstoppably doing so. She knew this would fucking happen the minute she came back to New York.

Tired and exhausted from crying she lay down on the bare bed and closed her eyes. Not long after she heard those familiar two knocks on her door. He always did have perfect timing. Then again, maybe she was just making it all up in her head. She wiped the tears of her face anxiously and headed to open the door.

There he was, standing in all his incredible beauty and handsomeness, too bad all that beauty was wasted on corporate settlements. She let him in without a word and turned her back on him when he closed the door.

''Nate-'' she pleads, already too exhausted from everything this day's been giving her ''-go home to your wife'' she says bitterly, it came out more harsh than she wanted to, but what's done is done

She finally dared to look up and caught herself staring at his sad eyes, this person standing before her wasn't Nathanial Archibald, the major of New York, a man tied up with his wedding band to a woman he barely even talks to, no, this was her Nate, a lost broken boy she once thought she'd share forever with, and maybe, just maybe all hopes weren't lost.

And once again, when she pleaded for him to leave he didn't listen to her, instead she found herself wrapped up in his embrace. His lips were fire on hers and brought back all the memories of that night 4 years ago. The memories of scotch, sapphire sheets and his body against hers.

* * *

There's something thrilling about not knowing what's ahead of you. Just closing your eyes for a moment, you're free to be whatever you want. You write out different scenarios in your head, fixing them to fit the situation. For a second you feel happy, but that happiness is soon replaced with anxiety. No matter how much you want to resist, you've gotta know the answer. So you have two options; you can either keep your eyes shut and hide out in your own head or you can open your damn eyes and face the reality.

He blinked a few times, not that he wanted to. His heart still stung from the past. He learned the hard way waking up to an empty bed was worse than falling asleep in one.

But not this time. His persistent version of a perfect girl was lying mere inches from him. Sometimes he wondered if she was even real; it seemed like she was a stone sculpture, a vision. Precisely worked on for years to achieve that flawless texture..inside out.

Her form shifted the slightest, she sensed his awakening and pulled the silky blue sheets that were thrown around them closer.

Neither of them really wanted to talk. She would never admit but she was afraid…and he was…oh God, so many things. Confused, Nate was always confused, it became a habit; he was frightened at least.

''Am I ever going to see you again?'' he spoke, his mouth dry. No eye contact was made but both of them could picture each other's pained expression mentally.

''Am I ever going to see you without a wedding band again'' she said coldly. He could hear poison in her voice and felt so desperately lost in the situation. She was right though. His silence was all she 'needed' to hear.

''You could've had a matching one'' the words were like ripped from him. He stood up and proceeded to put his clothes back on, pretending he didn't see a tear escaping her godlike eyes.

''There was never a right time for that'' she hissed as she got up to pull on her robe

''There was never a right time because you never let it be'' he yelled angry, startling her. She finally let herself make eye contact with him. It was the painful truth. Everything he said. She always had a way of bringing people down with her, Nate was no exception, in fact Nate was the worst case of them all.

Her eyes mirror his disappointment and she shifts her gaze to the next random thing out of sheer shame.

''I think you should go home to your wife now'' she whispered, her voice still shaking, trying hard to keep her face fierce, to keep her tears from spilling.

She disappeared out of the room in to a next one, a loud shut of the doors following.

Go home to your _wife, she said_. If it only were that simple.

* * *

This will probably be a two shot? Do you call it that way? However, would you even like me to continue? Please leave a review telling me what you think, the more reviews, the faster I update, take care xo L


	2. I watch you shatter, I know how it feels

Ugh I know it's like up and down with me, but I'm just that kind of person so you sort of need to get used to it. I decided I will finish this fic first so the thing with 'A different kind of honeymoon' wouldn't happen again and before I lose the will to even finish it. So let's wrap this up nicely first and then the _Benefit_ story continues, don't forget to check it out, it should be updated by this weekend, I hope so. Of course leave a review with your suggestions or idk, you can also inbox me (PM box) I'll be glad to answer any questions or requests you have.

I don't own any characters or songs used, just the ideas are mine.

Song: Resistance by Muse

* * *

_Is our secret safe tonight  
And are we out of sight  
Will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
Is this our last embrace  
Or will the world stop caving in?_

How did they get to this point? When did everything become so screwed up? She had an answer to that, but she rather not use it. It was always easier to blame someone else when your world starts crashing down.

Sometimes she wonders what her life would look like if she never met him. She would never forget the day…

_A five your old Blair Waldorf walked in to the Constance kindergarten, her blond friend right by her side. All of the kids looked the same to her, she recognized them all, all but one. God knows what made her take that step that changed everything. The whole class already ran out to play. Blair didn't run, it wasn't lady like. There was only her and that mysterious boy; he was a few steps ahead of her. Being mesmerized by the boys crystal eyes and the way his hair was kind of golden and shone unlike the other ones, she took a step closer, not paying attention and fell over a tower of precisely built Lego blocks. The blocks shattered and fell all over the floor along with little Blair. It wouldn't be so sketchy if he hadn't been the only one in the room with her._

_So he turned around immediately, a little startled by the sudden noise. He recognized the girl right away. He was observing her for some time now, since kindergarten has started. He rushed over to her quickly and offered her his hand to lift her of the ground. Then he noticed something else, she broke his Lego forte, if it were anyone else he wouldn't even speak to them, he tried so hard to build it up, but this was Blair. He only remembered her first name; it was already his favorite._

''_Are you okay?'' he asked helping her of the ground. Blair quickly wiped the escaped tear from her eyes and sniffed a tiny bit_

''_I am, thank you'' she said quietly and played with the hem of her lilac dress. She finally gained some courage and looked up at him. His eyes were perfectly blue, like that pretty Tiffany bow on her favorite teddy bear _

_Some more blocks crashing broke their little moment. Both of them looked down at the spilled mess._

''_Oh no-'' Blair said and kneeled down on her knees, starting to pick up the pieces and putting them on the table ''- I broke someone's castle, it was so nice'' she winced_

_Nate got down to his knees and started helping her out with the mess ''Actually, it was mine'' he said_

_Blair frowned a cute little frown ''I'm so sorry, I really am, I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped'' she said and bowed her head down, all of a sudden sad and embarrassed she broke his work_

''_It's okay, happened to me already-'' he said trying to cheer her up, when he saw she was still down ''-maybe you can help me build another one later''_

_Blair looked up to the boy and smiled a toothy grin ''I would love that''_

_Nate smiled back, and as cliché as it sounds, Blair's heart fluttered._

''_I'm Nate. Well it's really Nathanial, but only mommy calls me that when she's angry so I don't like it''_

''_Well I like Nate more too'' she said and smiled_

''_I'm-''_

''_-Blair'' he said, proud of himself that he remembered, for a five year old it was a big deal_

''_How did you know?'' she asked as they stood up, he didn't answer, he just smiled _

''_Nate, Blair what are you two doing in here, come on its playtime outside'' their teacher called_

_Nate's hand took Blair's tiny one in his as he led her outside_

''_You wanna swing together?'' he asked walking out with her_

_She just nodded, even now dazzled by the boy. She was already planning their wedding day._

* * *

''What's wrong again?'' he practically yelled, he was way too frustrated and angry to have this fight now

''What's wrong is that my husband disappeared last night without a word and he was gone 'till morning. Where were you? I called a thousand times…and don't you dare tell me you were over at Chuck's'' Rosalie yelled back

''I told you I had to take a break…I just needed some time alone'' he said trying to control his voice

''Oh so that's what it's about? I knew it-'' she started pacing around the bedroom anxiously

''You knew what?''

''It's about Blair, isn't it?'' she shot out and left Nate dumb founded. He couldn't look her in the eyes right now. His head was still spinning from last night. Sure Blair had some drinks (even if she didn't it would still happen though, it was just easier to blame it on the alcohol) but he was sober. He had no excuses for cheating on his wife in a blink of an eyelash. But this wasn't just someone he was cheating with, this was Blair, which only made it that more complicated and confusing.

''This has nothing to do with Blair'' he was surprised how easily it glided of his tongue; after all he spent half of his life with the master of scheming and lying. Blair could fool anyone; he picked some of it up. Too bad she could also fool him.

''Oh really? Isn't it a little surprising that all this time you never had an urge to take a break or need some time for yourself? Or isn't it weird that as soon as you saw Blair it's like no one else existed in the room, including your own wife-'' her voice got louder as she spoke, Nate just lowered his gaze to the floor ''Or isn't it surprising that as soon as she disappeared from the party, you disappeared ten minutes after?'' she started crying, she was still mad angry though ''Tell me Nate is it not obvious that this is about her?''

He remained quiet, anything he would say now would grant him an instant divorce so he just kept his mouth shut for once in his life.

He turned around, just about to close himself in the spare bedroom until this mess cooled down, when she stopped him

''Nate-'' he turned around, not that he really wanted to, he was getting kind of sick of this whole loveless marriage thing, maybe an instant divorce wouldn't be so horrible.

''-after everything that's happened between us, you can at least be honest with me, can you?'' she asked her voice kind of shaky. No matter how displeasing all of this was, he still cared about her, he was with her for two years now. Too bad she could never really compete with the femme fatale

''Of course.'' He said and sat next to her on the lounge in their luxurious ''dream ''home

''Can you tell me honestly, that nothing happened last night with you and Blair?'' she said and waited for his answer, he had a feeling deep inside she already knew. His silence was his give away, until he actually broke it down with real words

''No-'' he stopped and closed his eyes ''-I can't. Blair and I slept together last night''

If it all weren't so tragic it would be sort of satisfying.

_It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it should've been right  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
To let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Are we digging a hole  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
This is out of control  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
It can never last  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
Must erase it fast  
It could be wrong  
Could be wrong  
But it could've been right_

''Just a minute'' she said as she rushed to the front door in her silk robe, someone was about to knock the door down with their tumbling. She opened the door and it revealed one of her black list people

''Looking dashing as ever, how about we get rid of that robe'' she could already feel the air filling out with bourbon

''Get the fuck out Chuck'' she hissed after him, he was already deep in to her suite

''You didn't seem to mind me bashing in a few years ago, remember?'' he said with that sultry grin, she used to find that hot, not she just felt nauseated

''How did you even know I was here?'' he wasn't the only one, Nate seemed to find her easily too, she would think of a better place to stay next time…if there was next time, which she doubted

''Did you forget, I'm Chuck Bass'' he said as he fixed himself another glass of scotch and gulped it down all at once

''How could I forget'' she said already annoyed by his presence

''I want you back Blair'' he said and kissed her forcefully before she even had the chance to gather what was happening. She slapped him hard and pushed him away

''I sad get out before I call the security on you'' she yelled, it was far too late for those Chuck and Blair/Blair and Chuck shit, the only thing she gathered from that 'true love' experience was that words love and Chuck don't match, as it turned out neither do Chuck and Blair.

Finally humiliated he turned his back and went on to leave the suit, it would all be too easy if it just ended there, and it was never easy with Chuck

''What the hell is this?'' he basically shouted lifting a leather object from the side of her bed. Blair's eyes went wide when she realized he was holding Nate's belt. It wouldn't be so obvious if it weren't a Vanderbilt trademark one.

''Well that fallout makes a hell lot more sense now'' Chuck said angry and threw the belt on the floor

''Fallout? What the hell are you talking about?'' he was already out

Her phone buzzed not a moment after, indicating a call from Serena

''Hello''

''Did you hear about Nate?'' Serena asked cautiously, she knew Blair still had a very very soft spot for Nate

Blair's brain went to overdrive, panic swiped all over her. Have something happened to Nate? Did she cause it? She's supposed to be hating him, why couldn't she do it properly?

* * *

''Keep it coming'' he said finishing his now fifth, sixth-who knew-Jack Daniels

''I'll have the same'' she added and he sworn his heart stopped for a minute ''I heard, I'm sorry''

''You and the rest of the world…and no you're not'' he added shooting the cold drink down his throat

''What's that supposed to mean?'' she knew, she just needed to hear it from him

''My divorce and you being sorry about it don't match''

''Fair enough, tell me then, are _you _sorry for it, you don't look too tearful to me.''

He was quiet for a little while

''I don't remember ever being happy about it in the first place-'' to hell with everything, man up for once ''-not since you left. Deep inside I knew she would never get my attention; you captured me more while in Paris then she did right next to me. The most horrific thing of all is the fact that when I said 'I do' I was glad her veil was down so I could picture your smile underneath.''

He once more left her speechless. There he was, tripping over a tower of his own happiness, watching it shatter, after all this time, what else could she do than put all the pieces back to place, build his empire once again, like she did all those years ago, piece by piece.

''Tell me that you need me-'' he looked up at her, with vulnerable eyes ''-it doesn't have to be romantic, just tell me'' he repeated her exact words from that night four years ago

This was her fairytale, building up anew…

''I do need you-'' she put her hands on both sides of his cheeks ''-I love you''

It was like kissing her for the first time ''I know…because you always find a way to feel what I do, and right now I love you madly'' he said resting his forehead against hers

Zhis exact moment, all that fantasizing about their wedding day, just them and forever seemed like a dream no more, it was their surreal reality.

* * *

Don't forget to review and favorite xo L


End file.
